in memoriam
by ylg
Summary: un drabble et un one-shot:: Les temps sont durs, à Cairo, Mississippi. Ibis et Jaqual sont toujours là, entre désir d'oublier le présent et peur d’oublier le passé. Et Ibis pense... au chemin à parcourir, pour les mortels comme pour les dieux.
1. in memoriam

**Titre** :_ in memoriam_  
**Auteur**: ylg  
**Fandom** : American Gods  
**Personnage/Couple** : Ibis et Jaqual  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Neil Gaiman

Pour Modocanis  
**Prompt** : Leur premier baiser  
185 mots

oOo

Les temps sont durs, à Cairo, Mississippi. Trop de temps, bien trop de temps, s'est écoulé depuis leur arrivée ; il y a longtemps qu'on les a oubliés.

Un jour, il apparaît que Horus a définitivement perdu la raison. Ils ont tout fait pour retarder l'inévitable, mais la certitude leur tombe finalement dessus, plus lourde que la dalle qui scelle un tombeau. Bastet n'est pas loin de penser qu'au contraire, il a suivi la seule voie possible pour ne pas devenir fou, que sous sa forme de faucon il est désormais libre, et plus heureux qu'eux tous.

À cela, Jaqual ne peut se résoudre. Ce soir-là, il se sent trop seul. Au ciel, brille son étoile rouge, et la lune de Thot. Et rien ne leur dit que le Soleil survivra encore à sa traversée de la Nuit. Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un pour mener sa barque ? Tout semble à l'abandon.

Ibis, au moins, se souvient. Ibis rassemble des faits et reconstruit l'Histoire, leur histoire. Ibis garde la tradition et leur mémoire. Ce soir-là, pour se rappeler qu'il existe, Jaqual rejoint Ibis. Ibis ne le repoussera pas.


	2. Tu iras

Ceci est un repost - fic initialement publiée séparément sous le titre "Tu iras" le 18 juin 08.

* * *

**Titre :** Tu iras  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** American Gods  
**Personnage :** Ibis  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimers :** Neil Gaiman pour les personnages ; le quatrain servant de prompt est de Guillaume Apollinaire à la base et est depuis longtemps passé dans le domaine public.

**Note/Prompt** : au moment de poster mon drabble Ibis/Jacquel je me creusais la tête pour trouver un titre, et ceci m'est revenu en mémoire :

_Oui, j'irai dans l'ombre terreuse  
Ô mort certaine, ainsi soit-il  
Latin mortel, parole affreuse  
Ibis, oiseau des bords du Nil._

(la signification de ce poème venant du latin "_ibis_" : "tu iras")

Ça m'a donné de nouvelles idées que j'ai gardées de côté sur le moment, d'où le titre latin au-dit drabble ("_in memoriam_"), et la fic présente.

Les critiques sur l'enchaînement logique et la fluidité de la fic sont toujours les bienvenues.

oOo

Depuis des temps immémoriaux, Le Livre de Sortir de la Lumière accompagne les âmes lors du grand voyage d'un monde à l'autre. Ceux qui ont oublié ou n'ont jamais appris leur histoire l'appellent à tort le Livre des Morts. S'il est vrai qu'il est à usage des trépassés, ce titre est bien réducteur. Il va au-delà.

Thot guide l'âme du mort, Anubis juge son cœur. L'Ibis protège le voyageur sur la route menant de l'enveloppe charnelle délaissée au tribunal. Le Chacal pèse le poids de ses actions ; la plupart du temps, il laisse le défunt accéder l'étape suivante et lui ouvre les portes. La Dévoreuse est là surtout pour faire peur. Le Livre contient toutes les indications nécessaires pour le voyage qu'ils orchestrent. Prières, directives, et si malgré tout le mort trébuche, ils le rattrapent.

Mais au final, ce qu'il y a derrière la Porte à laquelle ils le mènent, pour laquelle ils font tous tant d'efforts… non, c'est un secret. Seul le Juste, et après sa mort, peut le savoir. Mais n'ayez crainte, vous êtes tous appelés à mourir un jour, et fort peu de monde est au final jugé inapte de franchir ce seuil. Vous le saurez bien tôt ou tard. Les Dieux aiment les mortels, savez-vous ?

o

Dans ce coin de terre si loin de leur pays natal, les choses sont bien différentes. La vie ne ressemble plus à rien de ce qu'ils connaissaient autrefois. Pour deux fossoyeurs, quelle importance ? la mort est toujours identique.

Hélas, ici la terre est lourde et boueuse. Un enfant du soleil serait triste de se voir ensevelir là. Et sans le sable caressé par les rayons du soleil, comment garantir la conservation du corps ? Ceux contraints de reposer là sont voués à pourrir. Que deviendra alors leur âme quand leur corps aura été réduit à néant, mangé par les démons de la terre ?

Pour achever cette déchéance, embaumer un cadavre est devenu hors la loi, dans ce pays. Les vivants n'acceptent plus que l'on touche aux morts. La notion de respect envers les cadavres s'est transformée, elle a même changé du tout au tout par rapport à leurs habitudes antiques. Ibis et Jacquel se sont fait croque-morts pour continuer à guider leurs sujets dans l'au-delà selon les règles. Et cela encore on le leur ôte.

Il faut évoluer. Ce pays ruine dieux et croyances. Pour survivre, ils doivent s'adapter. Quand il prépare les corps, Jacquel n'accomplit plus que des rites symboliques. Il prélève quelques centimètres des organes, bénit le cœur, et à défaut de vases canopes consacrés, range les lambeaux périssables dans son propre corps.  
Même si le corps entier doit pourrir, Anubis le reconnaîtra. Il en préserve le souvenir pour l'éternité.

Penché sur le corps qu'on leur confie, Ibis récite encore les versets du Livre. Quelle que soit la religion, ou l'absence de croyance de la personne, toutes les paroles se valent.

_Tu retournes à la terre dont tu es issu. Ne crains pas la mort comme une fin en soi, ça n'est que le début d'un nouveau voyage. Va en paix, nous veillons sur toi._

À chaque mort qu'ils accompagnent, il se rappelle qu'eux non plus ne sont pas éternels. Ils répètent les mêmes mots, encore et encore, pour aider les passages et pour s'aider eux-mêmes. C'est leur raison d'être.  
Il y aura toujours des morts. Toujours. Eux y compris.

La vie est un constant changement. Eux représentent la mort et le passage. La mort n'est-elle pas immuable ? Si, mais ils n'en sont que des images. En tant que tels, ils sont voués à être remplacés par autre chose.

Ibis collecte les faits sur leur existence et l'explique. Il retrace leur passé et esquisse leur futur. Il n'y aura aucune surprise. Malgré tous leurs efforts, il ne le sait que trop bien, même s'ils se sont maintenus durant des sicèles, viendra un jour où la mémoire disparaîtra. Et alors eux avec.

Être un dieu ne rend pas immortel. Aussi ironique cela soit, être un dieu de la mort non plus. Ibis et Jacquel prennent juste l'idée de leur disparition possible avec plus de philosophie.  
Ça ne les empêche pas non plus de s'inquiéter de l'après, comme toute créature vouée à ne plus être. Que deviendront les morts sans lui pour Jacquel ; quel souvenir, à quel point transformé, laisseront-ils dans la mémoire de leurs successeurs pour Ibis, par quoi seront-ils remplacés ?


End file.
